Kiseki
by Kimidori To Neido
Summary: Ikut merayakan anive ke 8 Kyuwook. summary aneh/ judul absurb dengan pair Kyuwook.BL harap baca warning terlebih dahulu...


**Kiseki**

**Disclameir : Kyuwook milik orangtua mereka masing-masing dan cerita ini murni milik kimi ^^...**

**Genre : romance/drama...**

**Pairing : Kyuwook always...**

**Warning : gaje, abal-abal, mengandung unsur humu-humu alias BL, humor garing bin ga jelas, bahasa amburadul, EYD + 2P (Ejaan Yang Diinginkan dan Pemikiran ala Penulis).**

**Ff ini di dedikasikan untuk kyuwook anive ke 8 dan di spesialkan untuk para kyuwook shipper yang ada di seluruh indonesia :v , selamat membaca...**

**a/n : ff ini masih berhubungan dengan ff make your love me bisa di bilang cerita lainnya,,, kimi harap jangan pada kaget ya kalo ada sesuatu yang belum ada di ff itu nyempil di sini... kkk :v**

**di harapkan bagi tidak suka atau tidak menyukai pair ini jangan di baca ya daripada ngebash yang engga-engga sama kimi atau para chara-nya...**

** kimidori present mempersebahkan sebuah fanfic abal-abal bin gaje...**

**happy reading all...**

Minggu pertama di bulan agustus seorang namja bertubuh mungil sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan yang berada di taman kota di sudut kota seoul, namja manis bermahkota surai madu di kepalanya itu tampak termenung sambil memasang pose bibir yang manyun, ada apa gerangan dengan namja yang katanya mantan ketua genk petals itu.

Kim Ryeowook namanya namja berusia 18 tahun yang sudah menduduki bangku kelas 12B di Elf'HS, sosok yang di kenal galak dan mudah marah namun banyak namja berstatus seme yang jatuh hati padanya, tak jarang juga para siswa di sekolahnya nekat menyatakan cinta padanya yang berujung di tolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

"Boss hyung, ku cari kemana-mana ternyata berada disini." Ryeowook mendelik begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya, di tatapnya pemuda jangkung di depannya dengan tatapan bengis.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku, kenapa kau tidak mencari saja ketua mu itu." Sungutnya, raut wajahnya di buat segalak mungkin sebagai tanda dia benar-benar kesal pada kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu saja beralasan membantu Appanya di kantor.

Sim Changmin –namja jangkung itu- terkekeh melihat tingkah imut kekasih sahabat sekaligus ketua geng sparkyu yang di ikutinya. Namja bertubuh bongsor itu memang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Ryeowook pergi sejak keduanya berpacaran satu tahun yang lalu.

"Ayolah boss hyung, si evil sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena Siwon ahjussi calon mertua paling di inginkan di muka bumi ini sedang membutuhkan batuannya di SWS inc, mengertilah." Bujuknya dengan wajah meminta pengertian.

Ryeowook sweatdrop, apa maksudnya kalimat 'calon mertua paling di inginkan di muka bumi itu' batinnya.

"Aaahhh... masa bodoh. Pokoknya cepat kau hubungi tuan muda Cho itu secepatnya. Katakan padanya untuk segera menemuiku, s.e.k.a.r.a.n.g!" ucapnya galak dengan pengejaan di akhir kalimat.

Changmin menutup kedua telinganya berharap ia tidak mendadak tuli setelah mendengar teriakan yang melebihi suara seseorang yang sedang berteriak melalui toa atau mic.

"B-boss hyung, jangan berteriak begitu dong. Lihat orang-orang melihat kita." 'lebih tepatnya aku' batinnya miris.

"Hiks... padahal aku sangat rindu sebenarnya hiks... aku tau hiks... selama ini hiks... aku sering kasar padanya... hiks. Tapi hiks..tapi hiks..." Ryeowook mulai terisak. Melihat itu Changmin langsung panik.

'Lha...lha? kok malah menangis sih.' Batinnya, memikirkan cara agar sosok di depannya berhenti menangis yang sebenarnya bukan sifatnya atau mungkin ini memang sifat sesungguhnya.

"Boss hyung jangan menangis dong." Bujuknya seraya mengusap-usap kedua pundaknya.

"Huweeeee... Kyuuuuuu." Changmin terbelalak, tangisan Ryeowook malah semakin menjadi. Buru-buru di bekapnya mulut namja manis itu sebelum ada yang salah paham lalu di bawanya pergi keluar dari taman itu, #poor Changmin.

**#happy kyuwookday#**

"Boss hyung, ini pesanannya sudah datang~. 1 cup ice cream rasa strawberri-vanilla dengan saus coklat berukuran jumbo. Selamat makan~." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan cup ice cream itu di depan Ryeowook. Namja mungil yang sudah tenang itu menerima ice cream pemberian Changmin (yang sebenarnya adalah sogokan) dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, dengan lahap Ryeowook memakan ice cream itu.

Changmin mengelus dada untung saja cara untuk mendiamkan kekasih sahabatnya ini sangat mudah jadi dia tidak perlu mengunakan cara yang aneh untuk menyogoknya, kkk.

.

.

"Min, apa sih sebenarnya yang di kerjakan Kyu di kantor Appanya? Tidak mungkin sampai setiap hari kan." Tanya Ryeowook setelah selesai menghabiskan ice creamnya.

"Itu... aku sendiri kurang tahu sih." Jawabnya, Changmin menatap intens pada Ryeowook sedangkan yang di tatap merasa risih.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ani, Cuma aku baru tahu kalau boss hyung perhatian juga ya pada si evil pake bilang sangat rindu segala tadi." Ujarnya, Ryeowook menelan ludah.

"Si-siapa yang bilang rindu padanya. Kau pasti sedang bergurau." Sangkalnya yang memang jelas-jelas kalimat itu sempat terlontar beberapa menit yang lalu hanya saja dia malu untuk mengakuinya, ck _tsundere_ eoh.

"Sudahlah boss hyung~, mengaku saja~." Godanya, tak lupa seringai setan ia tampilkan, Ryeowook yang pada dasarnya mudah naik darah langsung memberikan pelototan tajam pada namja di depannya namun sepertinya tidak mempan sama sekali.

"Huh, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Ryeowook berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah imut sang namja mungil.

"Boss hyung~. Tunggu aku~." teriaknya gaje seraya mengikuti Ryeowook yang berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan kaki yang senganja di hentak-hentakan, oh andai saja saat itu Changmin berada di sisinya mungkin ia bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat berwarna merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

** Kimidori-chan present-^o^-**

Ryeowook masuk kedalam rumah mewah milik Ummanya, di sana sudah berdiri sang Umma Kim Heechul atau sekarang berganti marga menjadi Tan Heechul sedang menatap tajam pada putra semata wayangnya, di tangannya tampak bayi mungil berpipi bulat dengan sedikit rambut di kepalanya yang berwarna coklat sedang tertidur pulas.

"Darimana saja kamu, Kim Ryeowook?" tanya sang Umma tajam.

"Hehehe, aku habis jalan-jalan Umma." Jawabnya kaku, sang Umma mengeram kesal dengan mata yang melotot di sertai sudut siku-siku di dahinya.

"Ya! Seenaknya saja kau jalan-jalan, sedang anakmu kau biarkan sendirian eoh."

"Tapi Umma, aku juga punya alasan tidak membawanya. Umma tahu sendirikan jika aku masih sekolah, lagipula Kise bukan anak yang cengeng." Ujarnya membela diri.

Cho Kiseki adalah anak dari Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu lahir 3 bulan yang lalu melalui oprasi sesar. Kiseki adalah nama sahabat Ryeowook saat ia masih tinggal di Jepang selama 10 tahun, ia sangat menyukai nama itu karena memiliki arti yang sangat bagus yaitu keajaiban.

"Tetap saja kan kamu tidak boleh menelantarkannya."

Ryeowook menunduk, dalam hati ia menyesal sudah meninggalkan bayi mungilnya, ukh seandainya Kyuhyun ada mungkin ia tidak akan merasa sesulit ini dalam mengurus anak mereka, sayangnya sampai saai ini pun Kyuhyun bahkan tak menunjukan batang hidungnya sama sekali alias menghilang bak di telan bumi.

"Mianhae Umma." Ryeowook meminta maaf pada Umma seraya meraih sang anak di gendongannya.

"Kise, mianhae ne, chagie." Bayi mungil itu tampak menggeliat di pelukan Ryeowook.

"Bukankah Umma dulu pernah berkata jika kau harus lebih berhati-hati menjaga apa yang kau miliki jika kau berpacaran dengan seorang namja, kau berbeda Wookie. Kau sama seperti Umma yang memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa. Dan lihat apa yang ada di gendonganmu itu." Ucap sang Umma menasehati.

"Tapi Umma, dia pasti akan datang menemuiku. Dia sudah berjanji Umma." Ryeowook berkata lirih hancur sudah imej galak dan kuat yang selama ini ia tunjukan di hadapan semua orang ataupun teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Bukan masalah ia berjanji atau tidak Wookie. Umma hanya takut apa yang dulu pernah Umma alami terjadi padamu juga." Paparnya, Ryeowook tak berkutik ia bungkam seribu bahasa. Yang dikatakan Ummanya memang ada benarnya dulu sang Umma pernah di tinggalkan oleh sang Appa di karenakan sang Appa sudah beristri dan juga memiliki seorang anak hingga sang Umma akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke jepang dan menetap sampai usia Ryeowook 10 tahun barulah ia kembali ke korea.

"Tapi Umma berharap ia tidak seperti Appamu, dan jika sampai namja itu tidak datang Umma akan mendatangi rumahnya." Ancamnya.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu masuk.

"Ah, yeobo kau sudah pulang? Kami tidak sedang apa-apa kok. Ne wookie." Sang Umma berkedip, sedang Ryeowook memasang wajah ceria kembali di depan Appa barunya. Ya namja itu namanya Tan Hankyung atau Hangeng ia berasal dari China dan ia adalah Appa tiri Ryeowook.

"Tadi kami hanya sedikit mengobrol Appa." Sang Appa tersenyum lalu mengusap lembut surai madu anak tirinya.

"Appa percaya kok. Ah iya ini ada titipan dari Siwon untukmu katanya ini dari Kyuhyun."

Mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut, buru-buru Ryeowook mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_[ Maaf jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, maaf jika aku tidak pernah memberimu kabar._

_Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku di sini selalu merindukanmu apalagi pada aegya kita._

_Tepat tanggal 15 agustus temuilah aku di tempat dulu kita pernah balapan motor jam 7 malam, jangan lupa bawa Kise kesana._

_Aku menunggumu..._

_Cho Kyuhyun ]_

Ryeowook tak mampu menahan rasa bahagia di hatinya, di perlihatkannya surat itu pada sang Umma.

"Lihat dia menepati janjinya Umma." Sang Umma tak menanggapi dan hanya menatap tak acuh pada selembar kertas yang di pegang anaknya, tapi itu hanya luarnya saja karena di dalam hatinya Kim Heechul juga sebenarnya merasa gembira, ck ck anak dan Umma sama saja sifatnya.

Dengan langkah riang Ryeowook melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Anak kita sepertinya sangat bahagia." Ucap Hangeng seraya merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Ne, ku harap pemuda itu benar-benar membahagiakan putraku dan juga cucu ku."

**#happy kyuwook day...**

Tepat tanggal 15 agustus sesuai waktu yang di janjikan Ryeowook datang ke arena balap motor bersama dengan putranya Kiseki, jam baru menunjukan pukul 18.30 berarti masih ada setengah jam lagi menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih.

Ryeowook mengenakan kemeja putih dengan mantel berwarna coklat sebagai lapisan luarnya sedangkan untuk sang anak ia memakaikan sebuah kostum jerapah yang terlihat nyaman dan hangat.

Ryeowook merapatkan mantelnya, menahan hawa dingin yang mulai menyeruak masuk kedalam sela pakaiannya dan mencegah sang anak yang berada dalam dekapannya agar tak masuk angin.

Grep

Sepasang tangan menutup kedua mata Kim Ryeowook membuat pandangannya menjadi gelap, Ryeowook tak merasa takut justru ia malah tersenyum karena ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan besar ini.

"Kyu." Panggilnya pelan.

"Sudah menunggu lama, baby?" tanyannya seraya melepaskan tangan yang menutup kedua mata kekasihnya.

Keduanya saling berhadapan sekarang, Ryeowook melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari kekasihnya, penampilannya sekarang bisa di bilang sangat rapi dia bahkan lebih tampan lagi.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Kau tahu aku sudah lebih dari 3 bulan menunggumu, kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut penjelasan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jika aku membantu pekerjaan Appa di kantor, baby. Dan kau harus percaya jika aku melakukan semua ini untukmu dan juga Kise."

"Untuk...kami?" Kyuhyun mengangguk namja berwajah evil itu kemudian merogoh kantong celananya sepertinya mengambil sesuatu.

Sebuah kotak bebentuk segiempat berwarna merah kini berada di tangannya, di bukanya tutup kotak itu di depan Ryeowook, di lihatnya sebuah cincin emas sederhana dengan 3 permata biru sebagai hiasannya.

"Kim Ryeowook, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya?"

Ryeowook tercekat, pertanyaan Kyuhyun sangat tiba-tiba. Walau ia akui memang ia ingin sekali hidup bersama dengan kekasihnya di tambah karena hadirnya sang buah hati yang tadinya tak di sangka-sangka di tengah mereka, namun tetap saja Ryeowook merasa bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"A..aku..."

"TERIMA! TERIMA!TERIMA!" Ryeowook berjengit begitu mendengar teriakan beberapa orang yang baru ia sadari berada di sekitarnya, oh jangan lupakan sahabat kental kekasihnya a.k.a Sim Changmin yang juga berdiri di antara orang-orang yang ternyata adalah geng sparkyu dan juga para penonton balapan motor liar di arena ini, bahkan Ryeowook juga merasa yakin jika Changmin yang berteriak paling keras di antara semuanya.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah bak buah tomat yang sudah matang, antara malu dan juga kesal karena di lihat banyak orang seperti ini, dan hei kenapa kekasihnya malah tenang-tenang saja.

Changmin bergerak maju lalu meraih Kiseki dari gendongan Ryeowook, "Kise, sama ahjussi ganteng dulu ne." Ucapnya seraya menjauhi keduanya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu, baby?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat perhatian Ryeowook teralih lagi pada sang kekasih.

"Eh. Itu, aku,"

Kyuhyun tak membuang waktu, di ambilnya cincin dalam kotak kecil itu lalu langssung di sematkan di jari manis kekasihnya.

"Ya! Aku kan belum menjawab apa-apa." protes Ryeowook.

"Tanpa kau jawab pun aku sudah tahu jawabannya, karena bagaimana pun keadaan kita sekarang, kau tetap tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' saat aku melamarmu."

Telak, katak-kata Kyuhyun memang benar adanya, walaupun mereka masih berstatus muris SMA tapi tetap saja keduanya harus meresmikan hubungannya demi anak mereka.

"Kurasa kau benar, anak kita semakin hari semakin tumbuh." Ucap Ryeowook sambil melirik kearah sang anak yang masih setia di gendongan Changmin.

"Ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah amplop. Ryeowook mengambilnya lalu membuka isinya yang ternyata 3 lembar tiket pesawat.

"Untuk apa tiket ini Kyu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Itu untuk bulan madu kita, baby. Dan aku juga berencana membawa Kiseki jadi aku sengaja membelinya 3. dan selama 3 bulan ini aku bukan hanya membantu Appa di kantor tapi juga menyiapkan segala keperluan kita selama berbulan madu di jepang." Ungkapnya.

"Tunggu, kita akan bulan madu di jepang?" tanyanya masih tak percaya, di amatinya 3 lembar tiket di tangannya, tiket yang akan membawanya ke negri yang sangat di rindukannya sejak ia pulang kekorea.

"Tentu saja, baby. Kita akan berbulan madu di sana setelah kita menikah nanti." Jawabnya.

Ryeowook tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagianya, namja mungil itu langsung memeluk tubuh tegap kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat bahagia. Gomawo Kyu, kau memang yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu." Katanya penuh rasa bahagia, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan kekasihnya yang langsung di sambut tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya dan di susul dengan ledakan kembang api di atas langit cerah kota seoul.

"Ah ada yang ketinggalan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?" tanya Ryeowook dengan kening mengerut.

"Happy aniversary, baby." Ucapnya seraya mengecup pipi kekasih err maksudnya calon ehem istri ehem- nya ya hari ini merupakan hari jadi mereka dan Kyuhyun juga sepertinya sudah merencanakan akan pergi kemana setelah ini untuk merayakannya bertiga dengan sang anak, seruan 'ciee-ciee' terdengar dari orang-orang yang masih menonton membuat kedua pasangan ini blushing parah.

"Aishh... kapan aku akan dapat pasangan hidup. Kise, cepatlah tumbuh." Ucap Changmin gaje, telinga Ryeowook yang pada dasarnya memang sensitiv langsung berkedut lalu di barengi dengan sebuah deathglare pada si namja jangkung.

"Kau barusan mengatakan apa?" tanyanya galak.

"Tidak ada kok. Hehe." Elaknya sambil terkekeh.

Dengan langkah slow Ryeowook mendekati Changmin, "Tidak ada apanya heum?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum manis, ya terlalu manis memang sampai-sampai bisa membuatmu berhalusinasi jika yang di depanmu itu adalah_ shinigami _(dewa kematian).

"U-Umma mertua tahan emosimu." Oops, Changmin menutup mulutnya dengan gerakan cepat, kedua kakinya sudah siap berlari jika sampai..

"Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan memanggilku Umma mertua?!" teriaknya lalu tanpa segan mengejar sahabat kekasihnya yang masih menggendong anaknya itu.

"Ampunnn~."

"Ya! Kembalikan anakku!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Ck, dasar." Gumamnya pelan namun tak menutupi raut bahagianya.

FIN

Fyuuuhhh ff gaje nya udah beres dengan ending yang gaje pula... kkk

Jujur kagak bisa bikin ending yang pas T.T

#happykyuwookday

#happy8aniversarykyuwook :D


End file.
